


Only

by GMGT



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMGT/pseuds/GMGT
Summary: “I can’t be the only one who’s lonely tonightthere’s gotta be somebody somewherewho needs company” -Only, NFOr, Bang Chan is perfectly alright living alone-but seven additions can’t hurt.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han
Kudos: 9





	Only

If anyone was to ask, Bang Chan was fine on his own. He was perfectly content with whiling away at his desk job, before coming home to his empty apartment.

Truthfully? He hated his job, pointless work for a paycheck. He hated the lonely feeling he got every day when he walked into a still room. But what else was he supposed to do?

He had a routine, and rarely deviated from it. Every Tuesday, he brings out the recycling. Every Friday, he visits the record store during its weekly sale and buys a record. Every Saturday, he made a trip to the grocery store. These days, he could practically navigate the place in his sleep. Which is why, on one particular Saturday, he was caught completely unawares by the person standing directly in front of him, banging into him headfirst. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” The man exclaimed.

Chan waved him off. “It’s my fault. I wasn’t paying attention.” The man he had run into was startlingly pretty, with straw blond hair and round cheeks. He also had a nosebleed (which judging by the man’s startled look, he had probably caused.) “Are you okay? Oh crap, I’m sorry. ” He fished out a tissue from his pocket, haphazardly shoving it in his hands. “Here, take this- it’s the least I can do.” The man (Chan decided to mentally label him Round Cheeks, until he got a name) giggled.

“When people said seeing hot guys gave them nosebleeds, I didn’t think it was this literal.” Chan blinked.

“Are- Are you calling me hot?”

“Do you see anyone else in this aisle?” Round Cheeks held out his hand. “I’m Han Jisung. You?”

He took the hand, and shook. “Bang Chan. Nice to meet you, I suppose.”

Han puffed out his chest. “I suppose? What do you mean I suppose? Meeting me is the best thing that happened in your life!” The effect was ruined by the tissue stuffed up his nose. Chan snorted. “Yah! Am I a joke to you?” Han questioned.

Chan raised an eyebrow. Han was absolutely ridiculous- but something about his infectious energy made him want to play along. “Lead the way, Your Highness.” Han barked out a laugh.

“You know what? I think I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of short, but don’t worry- things are about to get a lot more chaotic.


End file.
